gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/Glee: The Next Generation Reader's Choice Awards: Season 1
What the Reader's Choice Awards Is About Every year, there are plenty of award shows honoring the best of the best. Even Glee Wiki has an awards ceremony exclusively for Glee. As I wrap up Season 3 and start Season 4, my plans for Season 5 is to return it to it's "underdog status" and bring back the fun of the first few seasons after the heavy storylines of Season 3 and 4. I plan to do this by asking you guys what your choices for the best of the best of Glee: The Next Generation are and using that info to help craft the new generation of G: TNG. What Do The Winners Recieve? Well the top 4 finalists of Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4 will receive a new category: *Fan Favorite Episode *Fan Favorite Character *Fan Favorite Song *Fan Favorite Couple As for the Season winners, voted on from winners pulled from all four seasons, they will also get a spiffy new badge to display on their page: *Reader's Choice: Best Episode of Season 1 *Reader's Choice: Best Episode of Season 2 *Reader's Choice: Best Episode of Season 3 *Reader's Choice: Best Episode of Season 4 *Reader's Choice: Best Song of Season 1 *Reader's Choice: Best Song of Season 2 *Reader's Choice: Best Song of Season 3 *Reader's Choice: Best Song of Season 4 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Character of Season 1 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Character of Season 2 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Character of Season 3 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Character of Season 4 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Couple of Season 1 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Couple of Season 2 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Couple of Season 3 *Reader's Choice: Favorite Couple of Season 4 From these finalists, one representing each season, the final winner will be decided. These will recieve another spiffy badge: *Reader's Choice: Best Overall Episode *Reader's Choice: Best Overall Song *Reader's Choice: Favorite Overall Character *Reader's Choice: Favorite Overall Couple Of course, there will be a few fun and wild card categories but they will just get one simple badge and no categories. How It Works There will four separate "voting tournaments." Each one will represent a season of Glee: The Next Generation. In each season's voting tournament, there will be two (2) rounds. In the first round, all the pre-decided choices will be present and you will be asked to vote for your favorite. The four (4) choices with the most votes will move on to round two. You will once again be asked to vote for your favorite and the winner will become that season's Reader's Choice Winner and advance to the finals (at a later date) to decide the best OVERALL winners. For songs, the top eight (8) choices from all polls (solo, duet, group number) will proceed to the second round of voting with only one winner. For characters, the top four (4) choices from both polls (male and female character) will proceed to the second round of voting. Should there be more than four (4) qaulifying choices to advance to round two, a sudden death vote-off will occur in chat. The same will be true if there is a tie for first place in round 2, so being in chat is key if you want your vote heard even more so. After the voting tournament for Season 1 takes place, we will advance to Season 2, where the same rules apply, and so on and so forth. When all four (4) seasons have their respective winners, the Reader's Choice Finals round will begin with voting taking place between the winners of each season. Each round's voting period will last one week. So Round of Season 1 will last 1 week. Then round 2 will last a week, and so on and so forth. For any questions, please visit JamesonOTP in chat. Season 1 Categories Best Rivalry Best Season 1 Rivalry? Miles, Jaxon, Hallie, James, and Bella vs Evan and India Miles vs Kevin Jaxon vs Archie Chastity and India vs Hallie Rose vs India Miles and Hallie Best Villain Best Season 1 Villain? India Sue Evan Azimio Louis Archie Chastity Favorite Recurring Character Favorite Season 1 Recurring Character? Declan Azimio Louis Archie Brittany Kurt Blaine Rachel Santana Best Guest Star Best Season 1 Guest Star? Chastity Holly Holiday Quinn Jesse St. James April Rhodes Sugar Lauren Puck Sam Mike Mercedes Tina Becky Finn Favorite Friendship Favorite Season 1 Friendship? Jaxon and Miles Bella and Hallie India and Hallie India and Nicole Bella and Jaxon Miles and John John and Nicole Nicole and Honey Rose and Honey James and Hallie Evan and Jaxon Best Kiss Best Season 1 Kiss? Jaxon and James (TOH) Breezy and Evan (DTA) Archie and James (TPOL) Evan and Jaxon (TPOL) Bella and Miles (Regionals) Miles and India (IH) Bella and Hallie (PIP) Best Fight Best Season 1 Fight? Kevin and Miles (Proud) Jaxon and Evan (TIH) Chastity vs New Directions (BFS) John vs Miles (BI) Chad vs Lucas (HTW) McKinley GSA vs Straight Alliance (HTW) Bella vs India (Ignorance) India and Archie (Vegas) Best Storyline Best Season 1 Storyline? India and Evan vs New Directions India-Miles-Bella-Hallie Love Square John's Cutting Lucas's Bashing/The GSA Bullying Chastity and India Ruins Hallie's Reputation Evan-Jaxon-James-Archie Love Square James Is Outed to His Parents Evan and India Reform Best Solo Best Season 1 Solo? You Haven't Seen The Last of Me (Jaxon) Shadow (Honey) Rolling In The Deep (Breezy) She Will Be Loved (Hallie) Impossible (Bella) We All Want Love (Evan) Parachute (Nicole) Light On (Miles) Golden Skans (John) Everybody's Fool (Kevin) Outside Looking In (Lucas) Dance In The Dark (Rose) Popular (India) Ignorance (James) Best Duet Best Season 1 Duet? Accidentally In Love (Breezy and Evan) I Will Always Love You (Jaxon and Bella) Beat It (India and John) Scream (Jaxon and Hallie) Does He Love You? (Bella and India) Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes (Bella and Miles) Just A Kiss (Honey and Declan) You're Timeless To Me (James and Miles) Moves Like Jagger (Jaxon and James) Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Rose and India) Aftermath (Jaxon and Evan) Watcha Say (Breezy and James) Out From Under (Bella and Hallie) Leaving Las Vegas (Nicole and Miles) Best Group Number Best Season 1 Group Number? Proud We Built This City Bulletproof (Both Versions) Unwritten We're Not Gonna Take It Tonight, Tonight The Circle of Life Blow Unfaithful Call It What You Want Family Affair They Don't Care About Us You Can't Stop The Beat Survivor Waking Up In Vegas Cheers (Drink To That) Favorite Male Character Favorite Season 1 Male Character? Jaxon James Evan Miles Kevin Lucas John Favorite Female Character Favorite Season 1 Female Character? Bella Hallie Honey Rose Nicole India Breezy Favorite Couple Jameson MiBella Bellie Heclan Indevan Indiles Brevan Nillon Jevan (sort of canon) Best Episode Best Season 1 Episode? For Your Entertainment Proud Battle of the Sexes Two of Hearts Invitationals This Is Halloween My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe? Don't Turn Around The Most Magical Music On Earth Rocking Around The Christmas Tree The Power of Love Love Conquers All British Invasion Regionals Heal The World (It's) Hairspray Ignorance Pretty In Pink Vegas Sing-Off LDN Category:Blog posts